Happy 17th Demi
by Alexawynters
Summary: Based on Demi's youtube video on her bday party. Demi/Selena. Last names changed so its legal. Alex/Mitchie Demena


Disclaimer: I don't own Demi nor Selena. I wish I did lol. I don't own this video either, but go watch. Seriously O____O .com/watch?v=eIRTevpj3B0 it will make your day. Also, its totally not fair, Demi gets all the talent. She can sing, dance and act. FML. Can I be her? Just for a day? Lol

Author's Note: Upon watching this video *cough50milliontimescough* I came up with this idea. Sorry it didn't turn out the way I wanted I kept getting distracted. Not by the video, no never haha absolutely not, pfft. -_-;; ok yeah so I did, but dude you would be too! I got so distracted I couldn't even remember where I wanted this to go lol that's sad. Also, just because it seems like I'm making Selena out to be the bad guy in this does NOT mean that I see it that way. Originally it was Demi. Then the video distracted me.. . Also, I think my writings getting worse. Seriously *face palm*

The music was thumping and the people on stage were dancing in perfect synchronization. Practice did that for you. Well, that and some natural born talent. They were being watched by everyone in the room, though one pair of eyes in particular were raking over the dancer in the front. Though she had been invited Selena was fairly certain Demi didn't actually want her there. It saddened her that her once best friend only tweeted the invite to appear nice and not because she really cared. Still, Selena wasn't about to miss her bestie's birthday, so she would be there in secret. Watching, but never actually engaging.

Watching Demi dance left Selena breathless. She knew the girl could dance but damn. While Selena didn't like who Demi had become, it was undeniable that she was absolutely hot. Selena herself could never follow the same path, but there was something so sexy about bad girl Demi that drove Selena wild.

Despite what many fans thought, Selena and Demi had never hooked up. Both could always feel the sexual tension between each other, and in the end Selena figured that was probably what drove Demi away. Demi was the one who wasn't afraid to let go, whereas Selena was the more reserved of the two. Now they hadn't spoken in months and every one from friends to fans could tell something was wrong with them. No one ever said anything though because if they did, they were liable to be snapped at by one of the girls. It was discovered early on that it would be better f©or your health if you didn't say anything, so no one did.

Selena was beginning to regret not making her move when she had the chance. Demi wasn't going to wait forever, and when Selena didn't do anything, she moved on. On to her rocker lifestyle and away from Selena.

As she watched the younger girl dance, Selena knew it was going to get harder for her to not say anything to her if she didn't leave now. But she couldn't leave, not yet. She would stay for the whole party and wouldn't say a thing even if it killed her to do it.

The dance ended and Selena made her way to the h'orderves table, hearing the crowd cheer at Demi's performance. Selena sighed and helped herself to some snacks even though she knew she had no appetite and probably wouldn't eat it. She hoped instead that it might that take her mind off how much her best friend had changed and how much she missed her. Reaching for a cupcake Selena's hand accidentally brushed against another who was reaching for the same thing. "Sorry!" was the chorused response, causing both to look up at each other in surprise. "Selena?" "Demi?"

They stared open mouthed at one another before managing to compose themselves again. It was Demi who spoke first.

"Selena, wow, I didn't think you'd be here."

Selena bit her tongue to avoid a snappy response and instead said slowly. "You invited me here, Demi."

Demi paused like she was trying to remember but gave up and simply accepted the response. "Sure. So, are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, I guess. Its not really my thing, but since its your birthday party I wasn't just going to just up and leave without saying happy birthday."

Demi raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Really? Because its an hour and a half into my party and you haven't said a word to me. When exactly where you going to say something to me?"

Just like that the air went from a little bit of tension to having so much you could practically cut it with a knife. As usual Demi could see right through Selena's façade. She knew Selena had no real intention of talking to her. She wouldn't be surprised if Selena's plan had been to avoid her the whole time. That was just like her, always avoiding things.

Selena had nothing to say in her defense, and lying would only make it worse. With a sigh she wrapped her arms around her torso. "I wasn't.. I wasn't planning on saying anything to you. I just wanted to see you again." The older girl stared at the ground like it was the most fascinating object she'd ever laid her eyes on.

Demi watched as Selena stood there in silence. Clearly she wasn't going to get anything more as a response and Demi contemplated just walking away. This was Selena she was talking about though. Her former best friend and crush for most of her life. Maybe if she gave Selena a second chance the girl would let her guard down for once.

"Well, you've seen me. Unless you have something else to say, I have guests to attend to."

She waited, but Selena continued to do nothing but stare at the floor. Demi scoffed and started to walk away.

Selena watched sadly as once again Demi was walking out of her life. This wasn't going how she planned. She was just supposed to attend the party, admire Demi from afar, then leave. Instead Selena had meandered around and as fate would have it, ran into the one girl she had been avoiding. Of course. Perhaps it was a sign for Selena that now was the time to try again, but instead of seizing the opportunity, she froze and now Demi was leaving. Again, and Selena couldn't let that happen.

She reached out and grabbed Demi's wrist, pulling the younger girl back towards her. While Demi was temporarily stunned, Selena used this opportunity to finally get out what had been on her chest for the last several months.

"Demi, I know I haven't exactly been the most supportive friend lately. People.. grow up and change. They find new interests and yours have… moved on to I guess more out there things. Its more than outside my comfort zone, but I know that if I want to have you back in my life again I have to accept that things are different. Not the way they used to be. I'm sorry for not being there for you. Will you be my bestie again?"

Demi giggled at her friend's rambling. Selena could be so cute and so dorky. Her cheesiness made her perfect for Disney. Only Selena would ask to be her best friend again. Most people just worked their way in and just assumed they were back in. Not Selena, no, she had to have a whole speech and then _ask_ to be her friend again.

"Whatever, Dork, you were always my bestie. Now can we go party, cuz all this heart to heart is starting to bring me down." Demi made a face to show she was kidding and Selena laughed. She nodded to Demi and they walked through the crowd arm in arm.

It felt so good to be close to Demi again, but Selena knew something was missing. The thing that drove them apart in the first place. With the way she was feeling, Selena knew it wouldn't be long until the subject resurfaced and they repeated the process. Unless Selena did something to change it, alter the course of things.

"Hey Demi?"

"Yeah?"

Selena worried her bottom lip with her teeth before gaining the confidence needed to speak. "Can we talk somewhere private really quick?"

Demi glanced at Selena and groaned slightly. "Really, Lena? I thought we were done with the heart to heart thing?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, I promise you wanna hear what I have to say."

Demi shook her head in amusement and agreed. "Okay, come on then, little miss " She led Selena down a hallway and out onto an empty balcony.

Selena wasn't sure how to proceed and naturally a jumble of words spilled from her mouth. "DemiIthinkIloveyou"

Demi blinked, not understanding what Selena just said. "Um, I'm sorry, what? Could you like, repeat that a bit slower?" she laughed.

Of course Demi would laugh at a time like this. Selena knew the younger girl always had to make light of a situation. It was just who she was. Then again, her words had practically been slurred together, it was understandable that Demi didn't know what was going on. Selena took a moment to steady herself.

"Demi, I think I love you."

The silence was deafening as Demi processed this new information. It wasn't new, not really. But neither girl had ever said the words out loud. It was always just assumed that the other knew. To hear it out loud though meant that Selena had finally accepted it.

"I love you too Lena. We've always known that.."

Selena nodded. "I know, I just… I wanted you to know. I don't want to lose you again, and I'll do anything to keep you in my life. I'm tired of pushing you away for the sake of my career. I want to be with you, and if I have to come out to do it then I will. You can grow up and you can change, but don't stop being you, ok? I know that all of this," she gestured to the other room where the party was raging on. "Is a part of who you are, just don't get lost in it, please?"

A wide smile broke out onto Demi's face. "Babe, I could never get lost as long as I have you." They paused for a moment to allow the cheesiness of what was just said to sink in before bursting into calmed down finally and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Lena," Demi whispered softly into Selena's ear.

Selena smiled and said, "I love you too Demz. Happy seventeenth."

Demi decided right then that this was the best birthday ever.

END!!

Authors Note 2 : Why? Because I can. Its 339 am and im soo tired its not even funny. I have to get up and clean the house in an hour and a half. Sorry this sucks guys. Im not exaggerating this time it REALLY sucks lol. Review please anyways? haha


End file.
